Prologue
by oki-the-great
Summary: Ever wonder what went down before the start of NiGHTS into Dreams? What could NiGHTS have possibly done or said to be locked up in such a cruel manner for so long?


**A/N:** So I just found this fic buried in heaps of school essays and old fanfiction on my old desktop. It's my idea of what exactly happened before NiGHTS into Dreams began, and who locked NiGHTS up in the ideya capture; it's a prologue to the original game. Originally it was meant to be a chapter fic, but for now it shall remain a one-shot, unless I'm convinced I should upload more. I wrote this in 2008, so it's a bit old. I still enjoy it though, and hopefully all of you readers will, too. Please read and review; I appreciate any and all feedback! Thanks!

P.S. - Edited by Jesserfly! :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NiGHTS, as much as I wish I did. *cries*

* * *

><p>"NiGHTS!" a deep voice bellowed, the being's six hands floating ever so close to the purple jester floating below, trapping him in. "I've given you countless chances to obtain the red ideya! You are a level one maren! There are no excuses to be made; Explain!"<p>

The purple jester, NiGHTS, remained silent a while, looking each eye over before quietly answering, "It…It feels wrong."

"Why? Why does it feel wrong? You are like a child to me NiGHTS; I created you. And by doing this you are defying your master and your fellow brothers! I created you with this job in mind. What is so wrong about doing your job?"

"Because! By taking all of the ideya, we're preventing these children from ever coming back! And your plan is insane! How can I follow someone who is completely crazy? You want to take over Nightopia? Fine! But when you try to take over the Waking World, that's taking it too far Wizeman!" NiGHTS shouted at him, or more his hands. This was the first time NiGHTS had ever addressed Wizeman without the title 'master'.

"Do not defy me NiGHTS!" his master shouted, slamming a fist onto the ground, losing his patience quickly.

"I most certainly will!" he shouted, flying up above the hands. He stared at the place where Wizeman's eyes would be on his face. "I've stayed quiet for long enough! Do you realize that once you get your hands on that red ideya, our world will cease to exist? If you take children's ideya, they can't come back! And their dreams and ideya together make this world! Without them it will fall to pieces. And if you take control of the Waking World, there will be no Nightopia! It will all be gone, don't you under-"

"Enough! NiGHTS, I don't want to do this. You have one last chance. Join me and your brothers in taking over the Waking World, or be banished from this world!"

"Never!"

"Then I have no choice. Reala!"

A jester similar to NiGHTS, but much darker, colored red and black, entered. "You called, Master Wizeman?"

"Reala, take care of this traitor! Make sure he's locked up with no way of ever escaping!"

"With pleasure, Master!" Reala sneered, grabbing NiGHTS by the collar and dragging him out of Wizeman's castle in Nightmare.

NiGHTS struggled hard, but Reala was physically stronger than himself. After a few moments, he gave up trying to escape his –formerly– most trusted comrade. He hung his head low and remained silent. Wizeman said one final thing as NiGHTS was dragged away from his old home and friends.

"You brought this upon yourself, NiGHTS…"

* * *

><p>NiGHTS was forcefully pulled straight out of Nightmare, and into its bright, happy neighbor; Nightopia. Reala squinted slightly, unused to the strength of the light. Nightmare was very dark in comparison. NiGHTS was more used to this light and remained calm, watching Nightopians cower at the sight of Reala's menacing form. Many of them hid behind bushes, trees, and various rock formations. Some were too busy to care about Reala because they were trying to escape third level Nightmaren like Shleep or Hollow.<p>

NiGHTS looked around and once he realized they were stopping, he began struggling. Reala merely growled at him to stop. NiGHTS ignored the warning and continued to struggle, causing Reala to lose his grip slightly. Reala merely grabbed NiGHTS harder, almost to the point of hurting him.

"Don't be so immature! As Master Wizeman said, 'You brought this upon yourself, NiGHTS!'" he shouted, laughing harshly.

He waved his hand and pillars shot up out of the ground around NiGHTS. Reala let go immediately and floated backwards to watch as the roof formed over the pillars, and the base came up to connect it all. The barrier formed immediately, and Reala smirked as NiGHTS tried desperately to fly out of his small prison. He felt a tiny shock as he hit the barrier.

"Reala! Let me out! Don't you see that Wizeman is wrong?"

"No, you're wrong NiGHTS! And have fun trying to escape; it's impenetrable!" Reala said, but his voice immediately took on a more sorrowful tone. "How could you? We were in this together and now you back out? Just for the dreamers? I can't believe it, or you!"

"Reala, I-"

"Save it NiGHTS. I don't care," he muttered, turning his back on his once good friend. "Goodbye, forever!"

And he flew off, a trail of yellow sparkles following, as NiGHTS watched with longing in his eyes. His days as a free maren were over. But not forever…

Not forever at all.

* * *

><p>OK, so that's the end! For now, at least. Please, read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, so I want to hear everyone's honest opinions so I can improve my writing skills. :) I hope everyone enjoys and has wonderful adventures in the Dream world!<p>

P.S. - Tell me if you meet NiGHTS! ;)


End file.
